Misfits Strung Out
Misfits Strung Out is an online series of videos that are released after each episode of Series 4. Each video is a comedic retelling of an event that took place in the Series 4 episode it is based on, acted out by puppet versions of the show's main cast. Each episode is very short, usually no longer than 3 minutes in length. Episode List Episode 1 The episode begins with Finn being chased onto the Community Centre roof by Rudy, Jess and Curtis, who are all armed with various weapons and are trying to get Michael's briefcase off of him. Rudy struggles to get his chainsaw working, and ends up severing his own limbs off, causing him to trip and saw off Finn's arm which is holding the case. Jess then accidentally gets the smashed bottle she's using to threaten Finn lodged into her chest, when suddenly a rat named Trevor appears, who claims to be the rat from the opening titles. Whilst everyone is distracted by Trevor, Rudy attacks them with his chainsaw, chopping off everyone's heads, including his own. The gang's heads land on one another's bodies, but they are more concerned about the disappearance of the case. They all suddenly realise Trevor has taken it, and the episode ends with Trevor climbing out of a drain pipe and escaping with it. Episode 2 Finn needs Rudy's training to beat his enemies at Penis, Scissors, Twat, and so Rudy tells him that the sacred scrolls teach that you should always play 'twat', saying "Nothin' beats twat, dude." Rudy then makes Finn practice playing the game by performing a series of karate-like moves followed by the hand gesture for 'twat'. Jess suddenly appears and tells the pair that "This game is fucking stupid.". Finn prepares to battle her, but Rudy prevents him and tells him that this is his battle. The two begin a game of Penis, Scissors, Twat, and Rudy plays 'twat' as he instructed Finn, however, Jess plays 'penis', which beats 'twat'. Rudy awkwardly explains that 'twat' always wins, but Jess responds with "And what happens if someone plays penis?" Rudy decides to make the game best out of three, and the pair begin to battle again. Episode 3 Jess accepts Finn's invite to come over to the Community Centre and watch a DVD, however, Finn is using Rudy's help to win Jess' affections via contact with him through the use of an earpiece. Finn asks Rudy how to get Jess to kiss him, and Rudy suggests that he get her "super fucking turbo drunk." During the DVD, Rudy tells Finn to move closer to Jess and ask her how her drink is. He goes to pour himself another glass, but the bottle is empty. Rudy tells Finn that he's on it, and lowers a rat (presumably Trevor) into the room to refill Jess' drink. She tells Finn to thank the rat for the drink, making Rudy realise the mission is failing. He tells Finn to forget the kiss and go straight in to the fingering. Jess rejects instantly, as she can hear Rudy telling Finn what to do, and the mission is aborted. Before escaping, Finn asks Jess if she was joking about not letting him finger her, and she simply replies "No." Episode 4 After shooting Curtis' death scene, the very posh Nathan Stewart-Jarrett talks about his future career after Misfits. Episode 5 Finn is going door-to-door in search of his father while gracefully singing about how he desires to find his father among a group of anal sex-loving men. Episode 6 Puppet Rudy is confronted with his many exes who berate him on his sexual performance. Running away, he encounters Joe Gilgun. Episode 7Category:Series 4 Finn and Abby are locking after an infant Rudy. Believing him to be demonically possessed, they are visited by Trevor who manages to extract the demon from Rudy. As Trevor leaves, his eyes glow. Episode 8 With the end of another series, the cast relax and enjoy the fruits of their labor by smoking and sniffing cocaine. The puppets are then taped into a box and locked in the storeroom at the Community Centre. Trivia * Alex is the only cast member to not be featured in any of the episodes. Category:Non-Canon Category:Alternate Universe